


A Field Guide to Common Birds in New York City [podfic]

by someplacelikebolivia



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Audio Format: MP3, Birdwatching, Exhibitionism, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Modeling, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Praise Kink, Service Kink, Slow Burn, Surveillance, Therapy, Tumblr, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someplacelikebolivia/pseuds/someplacelikebolivia
Summary: Podfic of "A Field Guide to Common Birds in New York City" by Toft.In which John acquires a Tumblr, a therapist, and an interest in birdwatching.





	A Field Guide to Common Birds in New York City [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Field Guide to Common Birds in New York City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352749) by [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft). 



**Chapter 1**

[MP3 @ Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7u8oemi2lwe2i6c/nycbirdman_ch1.mp3?dl=0) (22.1 MB) Length: 23:00

**Chapter 2**

[MP3 @ Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c2t4xmd8xpfow9x/nycbirdman_ch2.mp3?dl=0) (48.2 MB) Length: 50:13

**Chapter 3**

[MP3 @ Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yb64tnwx75s951e/nycbirdman_ch3.mp3?dl=0) (20.2 MB) Length: 20:04

[Download .zip archive @ Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mlmu9o5pnx777w3/nycbirdman_ch1-3.zip?dl=0) (90.1 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Toft for allowing me to record this story, it was really fun to do, especially all of the times I cracked up because reading smut out loud almost killed me. And thanks to newtonartemis for beta listening!


End file.
